User talk:EVula
Hello. I've made you an admin here. Please see the admin guide if you need any help (though I'm sure you don't with your experience) and try to avoid the common mistakes. Angela (talk) 03:45, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Many, many thanks. I was just looking at some stuff that needed to be cleared out, so this was excellent timing. :) EVula // talk // 05:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Question about categorizing images: Is it acceptable to add images to existing, not specifically screenshot only categories like "Factions" or "Weapons"? --MattyDienhoff 15:39, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :I hadn't really made up my mind for stuff like that... on the one hand, it makes sense to do so, but it seems a little redundant. I'd say sure; we can always change it if we come up with a better idea. :) EVula // talk // 16:35, 15 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Are you still around at all? Dear EVula, Yup, still 'round here. What's up? Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 02:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Spam on a dead end page that leads back to the forum index? I saw this message posted talk:Index/, and it seems to be spam to me, not that I need any help figuring that out. But the point is I'm reluctant to delete the page even though the history shows that comment is it's first revision, because I have no idea how the forum works and I don't want to accidentally delete some crucial component of it, advice? --MattyDienhoff 12:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, all sorted out. --MattyDienhoff 17:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Manual of style update, spoiler problems, policies, new templates, etc. Hey EV, when you have time, I'd like your input on these discussions: *Forum:Styleguide plz? *Forum:Spoilers in infoboxes *Forum:Idea - Recent talk changes? *Talk:F-16 Also, I have a question: If I find a template on another wiki on the Wikia network that would be useful here, is there any reason I shouldn't copy it? Is there any kind of policy on this? I ask because this would come in handy. The only problem is a different template of the same name already exists. I'm thinking I'll move the "uses content from Wikipedia" template to Template:FromWikipedia and put the new one in it's place, but I'd like your advice first. --MattyDienhoff 07:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Updated for clarity - 09:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Finally getting my ass in gear and poking around here again. :) :Anyway, there's nothing wrong with swiping templates from other projects. As for Wikipedia, I think that could probably get moved to the template from wikipedia or something similar, as that'd be a bit more descriptive of what the template does. :I'm going to try to be around more often from here on out. I hadn't realized that I'd neglected this place since April. Gah. :\ EVula // talk // ☯ // 04:53, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Good to see you back! :) --MattyDienhoff 05:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) spames why are my pages spames i like no one to say your spaming and just check out my pages Adminship Hi, there's a lot to do here. Can I become a bureaucrat or admin please?... (look at my contributions, you'll see I did a lot today) Klow 16:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Do you have any other wiki administration experience? I appreciate the work, but just a single day's worth of work doesn't get you adminship in my book (and I'm not likely to appoint another bureaucrat unless it looks like we need another). EVula // talk // ☯ // 16:59, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well I'm an admin on the Cloverfield Wiki and I heavily contribute on Wookieepedia and the classic Wikipedia. Klow 19:04, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::I don't have anything to say against it. I think we could use one more admin, anyway, as I've got a lot of things on my plate lately and haven't been spending as much time here as I'd like. Aside from a few canonicity mishaps, Klow's done some very good work here already. --MattyDienhoff 14:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry again for those mishaps, even if the HL canon is quite blurry (and we should have a page about it). So it's up to you, now. ;-) Klow 14:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Technical issue with the wiki Hi. I can't see to get the drop down menus to work on this wiki, e.g. the "MORE" tab next to the link to my watchlist in the top right corner of the screen, or the "Games", "Top content", or "Community" menus either. Any ideas on what could be causing this?--ImWithFreeman 01:25, 10 October 2008 (UTC) FW:"Do you know anyone who is an admin?" :LOL I got that from Team Fortress 2 Westrn on youtube. Anyway can I be an admin? I have been editing ALOT latley. What do u have 2 say? -- Mega Sean 45 Hi! Hello! Im new here! I was just wonderin'. Could I advertise a site here? ~Combine Masta By the way, My site is an Half-Life RPG.